Never Stop Running
by LunaRoo
Summary: When Daryl Dixon finds Rick Grime's twelve-year old niece passed out in the woods, dehydrated, he takes her with him, and a bond grows between the two. Her parents are dead, but can Daryl manage to fill that void for her? Father/Daughter relationship between the two. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: The Dixons

_**So, this is my newest story. I've loved TWD since it first aired, and decided to write this. I won't continue to write it unless there are people who want to read it though, so tell me if you want me to continue it. Now, without further ado, I welcome you to my new story, Never Stop Running. **_

**Chapter 1**

Cadenza Grimes had lived a relatively normal life. Twelve years old, she was a happy young girl. Long, waist-length flaming red hair, big blue eyes, and a slight Italian accent from living with her Mother after her parents divorced. The red hair was from her Grandma Grimes, and her eyes were from her mother. Freckles dotted her face, and her pale skin burned easily in the Georgia sun. Her Mother, Luciana, had come from Italy, to the U.S, where she was studying to become a Criminal Psychologist. Her Mother wanted her to have an Italian name, and that's how Cadenza came along. Her Father, Robert, was one of two children from the Grimes family. Him and his brother Rick. Both men were police officers in the King County Police Department, and both protected their families. Even Robert, after him and Luciana were divorced.

Until that day.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

Cadenza walked to her first class. She had a late birthday, so she was young, but still in eighth grade. It was a typical day so far. History, English, Algebra, Science, German, and then Gym. She hated gym, partly because of her small size. She was only 4'7, and she often got knocked over while running or playing dodgeball. She'd rather be home, drawing or listening to music.

When she walked into the history class, Cadenza walked to her seat in the front center. The teacher, Mr. Trasman, liked her, and Cadenza enjoyed history, so that was the spot she had picked out.

"Hello Cadenza." Her teacher greeted her. she smiled and nodded. He stood from behind the teachers desk, and looked to the class. Cadenza didn't have a lot of friends. None, really. So she sat quietly in between the boys on either side of her as they bickered about who was taking what position at the football game.

"Class," The teacher started, "Today we will be talking about the Revolutionary-" He was cut off as the PA system flicked on. The man announcing was not a voice that Cadenza recognized, and it was urgent.

"ATTENTION TEACHERS AND STUDENTS. THIS IS A LOCKDOWN! FOLLOW YOUR INDIVIDUAL CLASSROOM LOCKDOWN ORDERS, AND STAY UNTIL FURTHER-" The man stopped, and a horrid snarling sound filled the speakers. Cadenza's blue eyes were wide, and she gasped as screams echoed down the hallways. People started running into the classroom, and then everyone ran, Cadenza included. All of the students ran out, running down the halls like chickens with their heads cut off while anamalistic growls and screams echoed thorough the school.

Cadenza reached for her phone to call her Mom, and dialed the number quickly. It went straight to voicemail. She burst out of the school doors, and into the parking lot. She froze when she saw what was going on. There was a person she recognized, Aaron Fitchner, on the ground, attacking a young girl. Cadenza screamed as he bit into her throat and ripped it out, sending blood spraying everywhere. She held her breakfast down, and ran away, seeing the same scene happen to other people. She ran towards the woods behind the school, and was thankful for her brown North Face coat that kept her warm on the cool Georgia morning. her shorts were halfway to her knees, and her legs were getting scratched up by the branches.

I have to find Mom! She yelled in her mind. Cadenza was shaking, and when the sounds of screams and snarls faded behind her, she collapsed. Tears streaked down her face, and she whimpered, wiping her face off. Her legs had blood trickling down from the branches scraping her, and she felt them sting when the dirt hit them. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her Dad's number. Just like her Mom's, she got voicemail. She dropped the phone helplessly, and laid her head back on the leaves. She was dizzy from running and not stopping. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. Picking up the phone again, she went on the internet, and immediately found different headlines. Clicking on a video, she let it load, and watched it. A man and woman, news anchors, appeared on the screen.

"Authorities are advising people to stay in their home as this outbreak continues to spread. It is said that the sickness is transferred by saliva to an open wound, which is most likely a bite. Some are calling it Cannibal Disease, and others, well, they're packing supplies to stay in their houses until this is solved. I'm Jim Colby, and this is Channel Five News."

"What the hell?" Cadenza asked herself out loud. She sniffed, and looked around, making sure that there were no people, or cannibal people around her. Climbing to her feet, she regretted the black Converse she had no. There was no traction to help her run.

Cadenza realized something at that moment. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to go back to the school, or towards town. But she wanted to find her parents.

She started walking, and kept going for what had to be hours. Her phone had no service by then, and her feet were getting tired. She had changed direction several times, but she had never made it back to town, or found anyone. It was eerily quiet, and it was getting hot out. It was April, and it was an unusually hot day.

For the second time, she collapsed. She was sweating, and dizzy. She couldn't see straight, and her head hurt. Weakly calling out, she looked around.

"Help! Heelpp…" She trailed off, and her eyes closed, sending her spiraling into unconsciousness.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

Cadenza was awakened when she felt someone shaking her body.

"Hello? Come on kid, wake up! We ain't got no time to sit here!" A voice said. She blinked her eyes open, looking straight into a pair of ice blue ones. She jumped back, and the first thing she could think immediately escaped her mouth.

"Don't bite me!" She exclaimed. The man that woke her up stared back at her with those piercing blue eyes. He had short, brownish hair, and a tough look about him. The shirt he was wearing had no sleeves, and there was a crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"I ain't gonna bite yah, girl!" He shot back. Cadenza breathed heavily, and her throat burned. Pinching her hand, she saw the skin fall slowly- dehydration. "What's yer name?"

"C-Cadenza Grimes." She told him. He nodded.

"You got anybody with yah?" The man asked. She shook her head.

"Can you get me somewhere safe?" She asked. He looked over his shoulder. It was getting dark.

"I can try. Name's Daryl Dixon. My brother Merle's waitin' in the truck." The man told her. she nodded, and pushed herself to her feet, only to collapse again, her legs feeling like jelly.

"How long's it been since you got water?" Daryl asked her. She shrugged.

"Before I went to school this morning." Cadenza answered. Daryl nodded. He had always had a soft spot for kids, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"Alright. Let's go." He said. Daryl lifted Cadenza up, and she clung to him, not caring whether she knew him. Cadenza lifted her head off Daryl's shoulder as she remembered her biggest problem.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at the young girl.

"What?" He asked. She felt her eyes burn.

"I don't know where my parents are." She replied. Daryl froze. This was not good. They needed to get somewhere safe, not the woods.

"Listen, Candenza." Daryl said, slowly pronouncing her name. "We're gunna fin' somewhere safe, n' then we can worry 'bout yer family, okay?"

Cadenza nodded slowly, and Daryl started running again, trying to hurry and get to the truck before she passed out from dehydration again. But when the old truck came into sight, Daryl saw Merle sitting inside, puffing on a cigarette, and a bottle of whisky in the other hand. He shook his head, and opened the driver's side door, slowly lifting Cadenza into the truck. She looked around, and jumped when she saw Merle. The older man looked to his brother.

"Well who's this lil' darlin'?" Merle asked, looking at Cadenza. Daryl got into the truck, and glanced at his brother, twisting the keys in the ignition.

Cadenza moved away from Merle, moving against Daryl.

"Ain't you gonna answer my question, lil' brother? Who's the girl?" Merle asked.

"Her name's Cadenza Grimes." Daryl said. Reaching over, he unlatched the glovebox, and grabbed a water bottle, holding out to Cadenza. She eagerly drank it, letting it soothe the burn in her throat.

"Ca-den-za." Merle sounded out, throwing the cigarette bud out the window. "Fancy name. You lost, girl?"

Cadenza nodded. "I-I was at school, and they told us that there was a lockdown. But the announcement was cut off, and when I ran outside, there was a boy from my grade, and h-he bit this other girl and k-killed her. I ran to the forest, and kept running." She explained. With her small frame, she was able to draw her feet up onto the seat, and curl up , hugging her legs tightly to her chest. She thought Merle was kinda scary, and she stayed as far away from him as possible. But he noticed this , and gave her a smile. Not a joking, asshole-Merle smile, but a genuine one.

"Ol' Merle ain't gonna hurt yah." He said. Both of the brothers might have had a tough exterior and a rugged look, but they both knew they couldn't just leave a girl, let alone a young girl, out to die.

Daryl reached for the radio, and turned the knob, trying to find a station that could tell them what the hell was going on down in the city. When a voice finally came over, it wasn't good.

"THIS IS AN EVACUATION! ANYONE IN THE FOLLOWING AREAS NEEDS TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. ATLANTA, MACON, KING COUNTY. GET OUT NOW, AND GET TO THE NEAREST SHELTER. THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT, BROADCASTED TO YOU BY THE STATE OF GEORGIA. IF YOU ARE NOT IN THOSE AREAS, PRECAUTIONS ARE RECOMMENDED. BARRICADE DOORS AND WINDOWS, AND STAY INSIDE."

Cadenza felt her body start to tremble when they said King County. Her Dad worked at the Police Department, and her house was in King County. Her Mom worked at the Cafe.

Daryl felt Cadenza's trembling, and Merle noticed too. The brothers exchanged a glance, and Daryl shut the radio off.

"Cadenza, why are yah shakin' so bad?" Daryl asked. She looked up at him.

"My Dad works at the KCPD. My Mom works at the Cafe."She told him. He nodded.

"Cadenza, we're gonna see 'bout findin' your parents" This time, it was Merle talking. She looked at him, and nodded. Letting her eyes close, she knew she was safe. Actually, the full force of the situation hit her then.

There were people eating other people, and she had ran from her school, into the woods, where she passed out from dehydration after walking for hours. Then, she was picked up by a stranger with a crossbow, and his brother, who smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. But for some reason, she felt safe with the Dixon brothers. Daryl had taken her from the woods, and now they were taking her with them. And so far they hadn't run into any of the cannibal people.

Cadenza hoped it would stay that way. But with the sounds of the radio, that hope was almost gone already.

* * *

**_So yeah. That was it. Let me know if you want me to continue it! (The cover photo is Cadenza)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Camp

_**So, it seemed I had some people who wanted it continued. So, here's the next Chapter. I don't really like it, seeing as I rewrote it 500 million times. Lol, I'm just kidding, but I did rewrite it a few times. I'm just trying to get the story moving onto the actual TV canon. **_

**Chapter 2**

Cadenza slowly blinked her eyes open as she felt the truck stop. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on them. Lifting her head, she looked around. It was dark out, and Daryl was reaching over to open the door.

"Daryl?" She asked. He turned back to the girl.

"What?"

Cadenza looked over to Merle, who was already standing outside of the truck.

"What are you doing?" Cadenza questioned. Daryl ran a hand over his face, and looked at the young girl in the truck as he climbed out.

"We saw a fire up ahead a lil' ways. We're gunna go 'nd check it out." He replied. Cadenza scrambled out of the truck after him.

"I'm coming with you." She stated. It wasn't a question. She was not getting left out here in the dark, with those… things wandering around. Daryl sighed. He didn't want to tell the girl that they were planning on robbing the camp. Him and Merle just had to scope it out first. But, he knew that Cadenza couldn't defend herself if any walkers- that's what they were calling them in the city- came and attacked her.

"Fine. But yah gotta be quiet. We're gunna scope this place out." Daryl told her. She nodded, and pretended to zip her lips and throw the key away.

"Come on, let's get movin'! We need supplies 'nd they could be waitin' up at that camp." Merle exclaimed. Cadenza might not have been told why the Dixons wanted to stop and check this place out, but she wasn't stupid. She knew by what Merle said that they were planning on robbing the camp. She stayed quiet though. These men rescued her from the woods, and she wasn't about to question their decisions.

Merle took the lead towards the camp, and Daryl stood behind him. Cadenza trailed along next to Daryl, struggling to see in the darkness. She felt Daryl nudge her in front of him, not wanting her to be behind him in case someone would ambush them or walkers would appear. Cadenza stayed close behind Merle, watching her feet so she wouldn't fall.

After close to ten minutes of walking, she felt Merle gently put a hand on her shoulder, and push her to the ground slowly. Daryl followed, and they all laid down behind a fallen tree. From there, Cadenza could see people moving around. They sat around a fire, and they were eating and talking. From her position, she could see two women with blonde hair, one younger and one older; a large, African-American man; a skinny African-American woman; a young, Asian guy with a baseball jersey on; a small woman with very short hair, and a young girl clinging to her; a big, beefy man that looked angry; and a skinny man with dark hair, a short beard, and a baseball cap on. There was another family with their backs to Cadenza and the Dixons, and then a small boy, another big man with dark, curly hair, and a woman with long, brown hair. Looking towards the RV parked a little ways from the fire, she saw an older man in a fishing hat, holding a rifle, sitting on top of it. There were several tents set up already, and the people seemed to be relatively relaxed, considering the situation going on right now.

Cadenza watched as Merle and Daryl looked at each other, and Daryl nodded. "Are you guys gonna rob the camp?" She whispered suddenly. Daryl whipped his head to look at her.

"What makes yah think that?" Merle asked. she shrugged.

"I don't know," She started sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that you had no supplies in your truck, and you brought weapons."

Daryl sighed, and Merle actually cracked a smile. "Smart girl."

Cadenza smirked, and watched as the brown haired woman said something to all of the people, and then stood, turning towards the three hunkering down behind the tree. But when Cadenza could see their faces, her jaw dropped.

That was her Aunt Lori, and cousin Carl.

Just as Daryl and Merle were about to move into the camp, Cadenza grabbed Daryl's arm. "No! You can't rob this camp!" She protested. Daryl furrowed his brow.

"That's my Aunt and cousin!" Cadenza explained. Daryl looked over to Merle, who just shrugged like his normal self, and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Are yah sure that's them?" Daryl asked. Cadenza nodded, and stood from her spot.

"Caden- Get back down here 'fore they see yah, girl!" Daryl hissed. But it was too late. The man on top of the motorhome yelled out to the campers, and pointed in their direction.

"Over there!" He yelled. The man with the dark hair ran over, a shotgun swinging from his hands. But Cadenza recognized him too. He worked with her Dad and Uncle Rick.

"Shane!" She exclaimed. Daryl and Merle had stood up beside her, and she jumped out of the bushes, into Shane's arms. she hid her face in his shoulder, and heard her Aunt Lori speak.

"Cadenza? Is that really her?" She said. Cadenza looked at her, and nodded, running to her and hugging her. She moved from Lori to Carl, and hugged him.

"I'm confused." The Asian man stated. Lori looked at him, and then her gaze drifted to the Dixons.

"Me too. Cadenza, how'd you get here?" Shane asked, his gun trained on the Dixon brothers.

"I ran into the woods behind school after everyone panicked. I walked all day, and then I passed out. Daryl and Merle," She said, motioning to the brothers. "Took me with them, and we were looking for somewhere to stay, and now I'm here." Cadenza told them, leaving out the part about the boys wanting to rob the camp. Shane took his gun off the Dixon brothers, and looked to Cadenza.

"Well, if they rescued Cadenza, they're more than welcome to set up tents here and be part of our camp." Lori said. Shane looked hesitant, and looked back to the Dixon brothers.

"Where'd you boys come from?" Shane asked.

"Just outside Atlanta. As soon as them things started bitin' 'nd chompin' people, we loaded up the truck 'nd got the hell outta there. It was bad in the city. Military boys, shooting the livin'. Scared that they were sick too. People were evacuatin' 'nd leavin'. We just started drivin' up the mountain. Figured it was the safest place to be." Daryl explained. He didn't want to let Merle talk, knowing that he'd say something stupid, and screw up everything.

Shane nodded. "Do you have any supplies? Tents? Food?

"We got a truck with a tent in it 'bout a quarter mile down the road." Daryl said. "Figured I jus' hunt for food if it's that hard to get."

Lori and Shane exchanged a glance, thinking the same thing. These men could hunt. They could provide. It would be stupid not to let them join the camp. Adding to that, they had saved Cadenza from the woods.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, looking from Cadenza to the brothers.

"If y'all can go get yer stuff, yah can set up t'night." Shane offered. Daryl and Merle looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between the two. Looking back to Shane, Daryl nodded.

"We'll go get the truck. Be back here in 'bout two minutes." Daryl said. Cadenza smiled brightly at him, and he nodded towards her before wandering back into the woods with Merle on his tail.

"So," The old man spoke up, "Shane, are you gonna tell us who this girl is?"

Lori turned towards everyone, a hand on Cadenza's shoulder. "Everyone, this is my niece, Cadenza Grimes. Cadenza, this is the whole camp." She introduced. Cadenza waved shyly, and everyone waved back with friendly smiles.

After the night's excitement, people started to disappear into their tents, going in for the night. Cadenza followed Carl, Shane, and Lori into a tent, where Lori made her a bed with extra blankets that Dale provided. When she was settled down, Cadenza looked over to Shane.

"Shane?" She asked quietly. The man looked over to her.

"What's up, Denza?" He asked, using the her old nickname. She averted her eyes, and glanced to her hands.

"I was wondering. Do you know… uh, what happened to my parents? And Uncle Rick?" Cadenza questioned. She saw Shane and Lori look at each other, and then he turned back to the redhead next to him.

"Denza, your Daddy… he's gone, honey." Shane said. Cadenza bit her tongue to hold back tears. It wasn't working. She felt Shane's hand on her shoulder, and she fell into his arms, hiding in his chest. She could feel Lori rubbing her back, and she looked up at Shane.

"What about Mom?" She asked. Shane shook his head.

"When your Daddy came and found me today… she had already been bit. There was nothing he could do. But, I want you to know that your Daddy died savin' another family. They were stuck in a house, bein' kept in by walkers. he killed the walkers, and got them out. He was bit. I'm sorry, darlin'." Shane said. Cadenza felt tears wet her eyes, and she pulled away from Shane, and crawled to the entrance of the tent.

"Denza, where are you going?" Lori asked. Cadenza sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Just over to Daryl and Merle. I have to tell them goodnight. And I want to tell them what happened. They promised me they'd look for my parents, so I just wanted to tell them." She explained.

Shane and Lori hesitated, looking at each other. They still weren't sure about the Dixon brothers, but Cadenza seemed to trust them enough to want to go to them and tell them what happened.

But Cadenza didn't wait for approval. She slipped out of the tent, and walked towards her rescuers. She didn't really want to talk about it now. She just wanted to get away from Shane and Lori. Obviously, Uncle Rick didn't make it either, seeing as he wasn't there.

One day destroyed her life.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossbows

_**So, I'm back.**_

_**In this chapter, there is a lot about crossbows, and it is all true. I shoot a Ten Point Crossbow in a league with friends, (yeah, girls can shoot too), and all the info is from my personal 12 years of experience with crossbows.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

Cadenza walked over to Daryl and Merle's tent slowly. She spotted Daryl, starting a small fire by their tent, several yards from the main one. Cadenza just sat down in from of it, staring intently at the flames.

"Cadenza?" Daryl asked. She looked up at the older man.

"They're gone." She stated. Daryl looked puzzled.

"Who's gone?" He asked, sitting next to her. Her mouth twitched, and she looked at Daryl.

"My parents. They're both dead." Cadenza choked out.

Daryl Dixon had never been one for comforting. He wasn't good at comforting people, and right now, he didn't know what to do. A twelve-year old girl had lost her parents, and he couldn't do anything for her.

Cadenza was shaking. Not from the cold, but from her world crashing down onto her shoulders.

"I just... I can't believe it. It took one day. One day, and they're both dead." Cadenza said. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned against him slightly, which made him freeze. Daryl didn't move, but just sat there, letting her lean against him. He could feel her shaking, and leaned over, grabbing Merle's leather vest from the bag closest to him. Daryl draped it over her thin shoulders, and she curled up into a tighter ball.

Cadenza's shaking ceased after a while. But once it did, her breathing evened out, and she was asleep. Daryl sighed, and stood up, lifting Cadenza easily into his arms. She unconsciously moved closer to Daryl's chest, and he shifted his arms to compensate for her movement.

Daryl carried her over to Lori's tent, and nudged the outside with the toe of his boot. It unzipped quickly, and Shane stuck his head out. Daryl nodded his head towards Cadenza, and Shane held his arms out, taking Cadenza from the other man.

"Thanks." Shane said. Daryl merely grunted in reply, turning and walking back to his campsite. Shane raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

This was one interesting camp.

THE WALKING DEAD

Days passed, and everyone got settled into a fairly usual camp routine. When everyone would get up, they'd do their own chores, and then the kids could play and do what they wanted, until later, when it was dusk. The women would wash any clothes that needed it, so there was always things to do. Cadenza was taking her parents death rather well though. She didn't talk about it, and no one brought it up, so she didn't really have to talk about it anyway.

Cadenza had borrowed some of Amy and Sophia's clothes after everyone had been introduced, and they all fit, except for Amy's, which were a little too big, but Cadenza managed, and tied the shirts with string. Glenn had got her a cowhide leather belt with sparkly pistol studs on it, and a big buckle when he went into Atlanta. It was one of those shiny belts that people wore while riding horses, and it gleamed brightly in the Georgia sun.

For food, the camp had quite a bit of canned stuff, and the Dixon brothers would often go out and hunt for squirrels or anything they could find. Cadenza would often sit over at Daryl and Merle's camp, watching Daryl skin squirrels, trying to figure out how he so carefully got all the meat off it without damaging the fur. Merle had become like an Uncle to her, no matter how much Shane hated him.

The second day after Cadenza had arrived, Shane and Merle got into an arguement about the campfire, and it got physical. Shane had tried to keep Denza away from the Dixon boys, knowing that Merle had a drug problem, and he was unpredictable. But, through all the time she was there, Merle never touched her or yelled at her. The same for Daryl, who found Cadenza thoroughly entertaining. She would tell him stories about stupid kids at school, or things she had done, all while making huge hand gestures and jumping around.

It was a week exactly since Cadenza had got to the camp, and Lori was braiding her long hair, tying the fire red locks into a tight French braid. A copy of Sherlock Holmes that she borrowed from Dale was in Cadenza's hands, and she was almost halfway through it already.

"The cool thing about braiding is that your hair will be all crimped and nice when you take it out." Amy said across the fire. Cadenza smiled. She wasn't a terribly shy person, and she loved talking to everyone at the camp, sans for Ed, who she was told to stay away from by multiple people.

"There we are. All done." Lori announced, tying off the braid with a black ponytail holder.

"Thanks Aunt Lori!" Cadenza said. Her thick hair had been a pain in the hot weather, and braiding it was the best option.

"You're welcome. I haven't done that in forever." Lori replied. Cadenza smiled, and stood. She had on a pair of knee-length jeans, and a shirt she had borrowed from Amy, with some sports team's logo slapped across the front, and all their sponsors on the back. Walking away from the main fire, she pranced happily over to the Dixon camp, where Daryl was sitting in a camping chair, dismantling and cleaning his precious crossbow. She leaned over, looking at the large weapon.

"It looks complicated." She commented. Daryl's eyes flicked to her, then back to the firearm in his lap.

"Ain't very complicated when yah know what yer doin'." Daryl replied. Cadenza sat in the other chair, laying down her book, and picked the stock, which held the trigger mount, scope, string lock, safety, and shoulder rest. It was quite heavy, and Daryl watched in amusement as she held it to her shoulder, and looked through the scope.

"I can't see anything." She said. He snorted a laugh, and reached over.

"Scope cover's on, Candy." He said. She wrinkled her nose at the nickname. Merle had resorted to calling her that after giving up on saying her name all the time, and Daryl was starting to do it too. Cadenza had told Merle it sounded like a stripper name.

"Where's Merle?" She asked curiously. Daryl tipped his head towards the woods.

"Huntin'." Was Daryl's short response. Cadenza nodded, and set the piece of Daryl's bow down. Grabbing her book, she opened to where she was last, and continued reading, but this time aloud.

"_Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent. We would not dare to conceive the things which are really mere commonplaces of existence. If we could fly out of that window hand in hand, hover over this great city, gently remove the rooves..._"

Daryl looked at her, not getting half the words that she said. "Candy, what the hell are yah readin'?"

She looked up. "Sherlock Holmes." Cadenza replied. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Ain't you a bit young fer Sherlock Holmes? I didn't get halfa them words that yah just said." He said. Cadenza shrugged, and marked her place with a piece of grass, setting her book down.

Daryl already had his crossbow reassembled, and was holding it to his shoulder, checking the sights.

"Could you show me how to shoot that?" She asked. Daryl looked over at her, and she gave him big puppy eyes."Please Daryl? I've never shot anything besides a airsoft pistol that my Dad got me."

Daryl stood from his chair, and walked behind the tent, towards the woods. He stopped when they were about twenty yards from a old stump. He picked an empty water bottle off the ground, and set it in front of the stump. He walked back, and handed the tiny girl the weapon. She stumbled, bit stayed up, and looked to Daryl.

"Can yah pull the string back?" He asked. Cadenza stood on the bar at the bottom, as she had seen Daryl do, and tried to pull the string back. She couldn't budge it.

"No."

Daryl chuckled, and took the bow, pulling the string back with his bare hands. Cadenza's mouth twitched, and Daryl handed her the bow.

"Look through the scope. There's three dots. See 'em?" Daryl asked. Cadenza nodded, and Daryl continued.

"Good. The top pin's set for twenty yards. The middle's set for thirty five, and the bottom's for fifty. That bottle's about twenty yards away. So, what pin should yah be usin'?" Daryl quizzed her.

"The top one?" She replied. Daryl nodded, and handed her a bolt, or arrow, and told her to slide it in until it clicks. She listened, and the bow was loaded. Daryl nudged her feet in the right direction with his foot, and then showed her how to turn the safety off. She aimed, and clicked the safety off, pulling the trigger.

To her surprise, it had a bit of a kick, and that caused her to flinch, but the bolt still found its mark, pinning the water bottle to the tree behind it. Daryl took the crossbow and slung it back over his shoulder.

Cadenza smiled. "I am the champion!" She sang happily. Daryl gave her a strange look. She was always cheery, despite their current situation. She ran to the stump, and tugged the arrow out, pulling the bottle off.

"I think you should get me my own crossbow, Daryl." Cadenza said. Daryl snorted.

"Yeah, 'nd every time yah wanna take a shot, whatcha gonna do?" He asked. "_Daryl! Daryl! Pull back my bow for me, I can't_!"

Daryl impersonated her at the last part. Cadenza narrowed her eyes, and scrunched up her nose.

"Touche."


	4. Chapter 4: Atlanta

_**Sorry about the delay, I've been real busy lately, and couldn't find the time to update. But now it's the weekend, and I have time, so yay! I updated! I'm almost finished with writing season one, and I hope to get it to you as soon as possible! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Later, that day, Glenn announced that he was going on a supply run into Atlanta. Immediately, Andrea volunteered, along with Merle, claiming he needed to 'get away from these crazy ass people'. Daryl went hunting as soon as they left, leaving whoever was left in the camp. Cadenza was one of those left in the camp, and she distracted herself by reading and talking to the other survivors. She wasn't older than Carl and Sophia, but she usually found her own thing to do.

But Cadenza got excited the day after the run team left, when Amy asked her if she wanted to go swimming in the quarry. She hadn't been swimming in forever, and she could definitely use a good wash. Amy had found her a pair of mid-thigh length sports shorts, and tanktop she could wear, and they charged down to the quarry. Carol and Mrs. Morales also went down, wanting to wash both of their kid's clothes. Cadenza dove into the crystal clear water, laughing the entire time. When she surfaced, Mrs. Morales threw her a bottle. Shampoo.

"Thanks Mrs. Morales!" She yelled. Mrs. Morales and Carol both smiled back, and Cadenza opened the bottle, pouring some on her hand, and then tossing it to Amy, who did the same. Cadenza glanced at Carol, and caught her eye for a moment before Carol dropped hers back to the laundry. Everyone in the camp knew that Ed abused Carol physically, and he often verbally abused Sophia. No one said anything, too scared that Ed might hurt Carol more.

"Denza! Do you-" Amy was cut off as a loud siren sounded out, screaming and echoing around the mountains.

All the girls glanced at each other, and ran back up the path. By the time they got there, Shane was under the hood of a new car, pulling wires to stop the siren. Glenn stood next to it, and everyone was grouped around it. Amy asks Glenn if Andrea's okay, and he says yes, she made it, causing Amy to laugh in relief. But something in Glenn's sentence made Cadenza freeze.

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much."

Cadenza was about to say something about it, when Shane cut in again.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane asked. Cadenza backed up, and her Aunt Lori laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we're okay." Dale interjected. Shane's lip curled, and he spun to Dale.  
"You call bein' stupid okay?"

Dale stayed calm. "Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" He looked to Glenn, who looked kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry. Got a cool car." The younger man replied.

Another truck came rumbling in, presumably the one with the rest of the run team in it. Andrea ran out, running to Amy, and Mr. Morales came out, running to his family and hugging his wife and children.

"How'd y'all get outta there, anyways?" Shane asked. Glenn and Mr. Morales both looked back to the box truck.

"New guy…" Glenn looked back. "He got us out."

"New guy?" Shane questioned. Morales nodded.

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales called. Cadenza was standing with Carl and Lori, who turned to look at Sophia, and then looked back.

"Oh my god." The man said.

Rick Grimes.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled. Cadenza walked forwards after Lori and Carl, letting the family embrace.

"I see you down there, Denza. Come here." Rick called. She smiled, and Rick pulled her to him tightly, and she hugged him.

Miracles do happen.

**THE WALKING DEAD**

The next day, Cadenza woke up late. The night before, they had all sat around the fire, while Rick and Glenn explained what happened on the run. While on a roof in Atlanta, Merle and T-Dog got into a fight, and Merle had a gun. Long story short, Merle was now handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta, not going anywhere anytime soon. Cadenza didn't know what to think about it. She knew that Merle could be violent, she had seen that when he fought with Shane at the camp a few days ago.

A familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she listened carefully, her head still resting on a pillow.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him!" That was Daryl. Cadenza reached over, and pulled shorts and a gray, short sleeve shirt off of her pile of clothes. She changed out of the clothes she wore to bed, and hurriedly unzipped the tent as Lori spoke out.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Cadenza walked out of the tent slowly, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. She knew why Daryl was so pissed. They must have just told him about Merle. Rick caught her eye, but didn't say anything, obviously noticing that she didn't want to be noticed.

"I'm goin' back." Rick confirmed. Lori turned, walking into the RV, and the crowd dissipated slowly. Cadenza walked over to her Uncle slowly.

"Uncle Rick?" She called, drawing his attention to her. He looked at her, and she nervously brushed her hair over to one shoulder.

Rick smiled slightly at the sight of his red-haired niece. He had thought, after hearing that both Luciana and Robert were dead, that there was no way that Cadenza had survived. He knew he owe it to the Dixon brothers, and that was part of the reason that he was going back for Merle.

"Yeah?" He asked, finally responding to his name.

"Are you going back to Atlanta to get Merle?" She asked. He looked up, and then back down at her.

"Yes I am." He paused. "That man and his brother saved you. If it weren't for them… Denza, I don't think you woulda made it."

Cadenza nodded. "I know I wouldn't of."

"And, knowing that he helped save you, I can't just leave him up there, now, can I?" Rick asked. Cadenza smiled.

"No, you can't. But I don't blame you for leaving him up there. I know how he was. And even though he'll never admit it, Daryl knows it." She said. Rick laughed lightly, and patted her on the head before walking towards Shane.

Cadenza looked around, and slowly walked over to Daryl. She knew that he had a temper just as bad as Merle's, and she didn't want to provoke him. When she was close enough, she poked his back, causing him to flinch, and turn around.

"What the h- Candy? Thought yah was sleepin'?" Daryl said. The short girl shook her head.

"No, I just got up. And I heard what happened last night. I-" She stopped as Shane's voice drifted to her ears.

"...Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" His voice had risen up an octane, and Daryl's head whipped towards him.

"Hey, choose yer words more carefully!" Daryl cut in. Shane glanced over in his direction.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant." Shane replied. Daryl snorted, and Shane's voice lowered back down so him and Rick could talk. Daryl looked back to Cadenza, who shrugged. She saw Rick turn, and walk closer, before pausing to let Lori catch up to him.

"So, you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" She asked. Daryl rolled his eyes, and Denza watched as people milled about, doing their chores, or watching the events play out. Rick had turned to Glenn, and the younger boy looked at him, exasperated.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed. Denza glanced around. She was standing next to Daryl, who looked quite impatient by then, eager to go get his brother off the roof.

"You know the way. You've been there before… In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask… I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would to." Rick said, motioning at Lori. Shane sighed, and looked at Rick.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" He demanded. T-Dog stepped up. Cadenza had talked to him before. He was really nice, and a really calm guy. Usually, he didn't get into a lot of trouble or fights.

"Four." T volunteered. Cadenza shifted on her feet, and saw Daryl look up and huff.

"My day gets better and better, don't it?" He asked. T-Dog looked at the other man, and took a step forwards.

"You see anybody else here steppin' up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked. Daryl wasn't phased by his advance, and stared him down.

"Why you?" Daryl demanded, looking the other man dead in the eye. Cadenza shifted away from Daryl slightly.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." The bigger man shot back. Dale cut in, stopping whatever was starting.

"That's four."

Shane stepped up again, as T-Dog stepped away from Daryl.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're movin' outta the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane said. Cadenza stood still for a moment. This was not the Shane she remembered. She remembered funny, careless, silly Shane. Not serious, leader Shane. It was a very drastic change.

She must have missed part of the conversation, because when she focused again, the subject had changed.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Rick said. Cadenza paused. There must be something that Rick could use to communicate with this guy he was talking about. Daryl, growing tired of debating, walked away. Cadenza followed him.

"When are you guys leaving?" She questioned, following him back to his campsite. He glanced at her. For some reason, he felt his anger about Merle build whenever someone tried to talk to him or approach him. But Cadenza was so small, and innocent, Daryl felt the rage fade some when she looked at him.

"Soon's we can." Daryl asked briskly. Cadenza looked around the camp, and saw a bolt for Daryl's crossbow on the ground. She ran and picked it up, brushing her fingers over the fletchings. Walking over to Daryl, Denza handed him the bolt.

"Thanks, Candy." Daryl said. She smiled, and watched as the other guys started getting guns and knives.

"Looks like I should go load up the truck." Daryl said. He glanced down at Cadenza, who looked up at him, the smile fading from her face. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his middle, and hugged him tightly. Daryl stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He slowly patted Cadenza on the back, and she looked up at him.

"Don't get hurt." Cadenza said. Daryl nodded, and she stepped away from him.

"I won't." He said.

Cadenza smiled. "Good. Who would pull back my crossbow if you did?"

Daryl barked out a short laugh.

"Bye, Candy."


	5. Chapter 5: Ed

Chapter 5  
After the guys left for Atlanta, Cadenza and Amy returned to the quarry. Shane and Carl were 'Catching Frogs', while Carol, Jacqui, and Andrea did laundry. Ed was in his car, watching with that pissed off face of his. Denza and Amy began helping with laundry after a while, and the women got to talking.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui said. The women agreed, and looked over at Shane and Carl."Can someone explain to me how all the women ended up doing the Hattie McDaniel work?" She continued.

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked with a laugh. Denza caught Carol nervously glance at Ed, who was still sitting in his car.

"That's just the way it is." The small woman said. Carol didn't speak a lot, but when she did, it was always calming words or nice statements.

Cadenza scrubbed a shirt on the washboard, and looked up. Carol gave her a small smile.

"I do miss my Maytag." That was Carol.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built in grinder, honey." Jacqui.

"My computer... And texting." Amy.

"I miss my music." Cadenza said quietly. The women all looked at the young girl, who was suddenly lost in her own world. Andrea said something, causing all the women to start laughing, and Cadenza was confused. Carol suddenly agreed to whatever she said, and it made all of them burst into laughter again.  
Then, Denza spotted Ed walking over. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she slightly shifted away.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Andrea glanced at him, then back to her work.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed."

"Yeah." Amy agreed. Cadenza felt him walk closer, and she shivered slightly. Daryl had told her that if something ever came at her, to run like hell, and that was sticking in her mind.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea asked. The man looked at her, and Cadenza had to fight the urge to flee.

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." Ed growled.

Andrea stood, and picked up a shirt.

"Ed, tell you what... You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." She threw the dripping wet shirt at Ed, who threw it right back at her face.

"Ain't my job, missy." Ed said.

Carol's quiet voice broke through. "Andrea, don't."

Andrea stood her ground. "What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass and smoking cigarettes?"

Ed glared at her. Cadenza moved back slightly.

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what.." He looked to Carol, who looked terrified. "Come on. Let's go."

Andrea stood in front of her. "I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

Cadenza didn't know what happened, but courage suddenly shot through her, and the twelve-year old stood next to Andrea, causing Ed to give her a look that was equivalent to that of the Devil.

"And I say it's none of your business. Specially you, Ariel. Now come on. You heard me." He said, motioning for Carol again.

Carol tried to stand, but Andrea tried to keep her sitting.

"Carol." The blonde said.

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter." Carol murmured.

Ed cut in again. "Hey, don't think I won't knock you both on your asses just because you're some college educated cooze, and you're a kid that's under the protection of Hillbilly Howard and Sheriff Rick, all right?" He looked at Carol, and motioned for her to come. Again. "Now you come on, or you're gonna regret it later."

Jacqui also stood. "So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them."

Ed laughed, and Cadenza stayed on her feet protecting Carol.

"Stay outta this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't wanna keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I'm done talking. Come on." He pointed at Carol, and Cadenza stepped in front of his finger, glaring up at him. Carol stood, and lightly moved Denza to the side.

"No." Andrea said.

"Carol, you don't..." Amy trailed off. Cadenza finished the sentence.

"Carol, you don't have to go." The words slipped from the redhead's mouth, and she immediately regretted it as Ed lashed out.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Then he slapped Carol. He growled something out at her, and all the girls true to protect her. Cadenza felt Ed throw her off to the side, and she banged her head on a log, causing her vision to spin.  
Shane lifted her slightly, and her thought's were foggy.

Where did her come from? Oh right, he was catching frogs with Carl. But he said something to her, and she didn't hear it. She laid there until her vision turned black, and she passed out.

...THE WALKING DEAD...  
Cadenza blinked her eyes open slowly. Her head was aching, and she reached a hand up to it, feeling a tender spot. Looking around, she recognized the bed in Dale's RV. She slowly threw her legs off, and stood, her legs wobbly. Andrea's voice drifted to her, and she looked over, seeing the woman digging through cupboards.

"Wrapping paper, color tissue, anything?" She asked desperately. Dale was watching her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Seriously?" Dale questioned.

Andrea glanced at him. "How can you not have any?"

"Had I been informed of the impending apocalypse I'd have stocked up." Dale replied. Cadenza giggled, and the other's gaze's flew to her.

"Denza!" Andrea exclaimed. The young girl smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alive." She said with a laugh. Andrea grinned.

"How do you feel? You hit the ground pretty hard, I hear." Dale asked. Cadenza shrugged.

"Just a little tender. I'll be fine." Cadenza told him. They both nodded, and Cadenza looked up.

"Wrapping paper? What's the occasion?" She asked. Andrea frowned, looking in the cupboards again.

" It's Amy's birthday tomorrow.I've been marking days onthe calendar just to make sure." Andrea explained. She held up a necklace with a mermaid on it, and Cadenza smiled.

"It is pretty." She commented.

"Yes, but you don't give a gift unwrapped." Andrea sighed. Dale patted her shoulder.

"Deep breath. I'm sure I'll find something here."Dale assured her.

Cadenza laughed, and walked out to face the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6: Attacks and Close Calls

**Sorry about the delay, but I'm back! ;)**

**And, I'm thinking about starting a Daryl/OC fanfic. It would be about my OC, Lucy Walter, who has known Daryl for her whole life. I always wanted to see what Daryl would be like if he had someone that loved him like, well, a lover. They would have an established relationship when the story starts though, so just let me know if any of you are interested. **

**Thanks, and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

Later, they all sat around the campfire. The guys still weren't back from Atlanta, but everyone was enjoying the fish dinner that Amy and Andrea had caught earlier in the day. Cadenza had been told that Shane beat the hell out of Ed, and the abusive man was currently lying in his tent with a mutilated face and a taste of his own medicine. They were all telling stories around the campfire, and it finally came to Cadenza.

"Now it's Denza's turn. Tell us, what's your story?" Dale asked.

The redhead shifted on her seat awkwardly, but nodded. "So, my Mom was pure Italian. She was studying in America to be a Criminal Psychologist, and married my Dad, Robert Grimes, who is Rick's older brother. They were only married a little while before getting in a divorce. I lived with my Mom, you can probably tell by the accent, and my Dad worked as a Police Officer in King County, with Rick and Shane. Then, When I went to school one day, there was a lockdown, and people killing people. I ran for the woods, and walked the entire day. I passed out sometime, and I woke up when Daryl found me. Him and Merle brought me here, and here I am!" She told them, trying to leave out any irrelevant details.

The camp processed this for a moment, all nodding, and people slowly started talking again. Amy got up, and Andrea looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked. Amy made an exasperated face.

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here..." Amy walked into the RV, and everyone laughed, but Amy came right back out, unnoticed by many.

"We're out of toilet paper." She said, holding an arm out to prop the old door open.

Big mistake.

A walker, out of nowhere, grabbed her arm and bit it, causing her and Andrea to scream.

From there, everything was a blur. Walkers everywhere, and people screaming. Familiar camp members screaming as walkers bit into their flesh. Cadenza remembered Lori dragging her into the RV, and telling her to stay put. It was pure crazy. Shane was shooting. Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick weren't back. It was a mess.

Cadenza found herself smushed between the passenger seat of the RV, and the underside of the dashboard. She wanted to go and help, but she knew she'd be a bigger hinder than help. But, just as she thought all hope for their camp was gone, she heard more gunshots, and a familiar voice.

"The hell happened?" Daryl's voice rang out, and the gunshots ceased. Cadenza glanced to her side, seeing the RV clear, and she darted out. But just as she thought she was clear, a hand shot out from under the RV, and latched onto her leg. She screamed.

"Daryl! Uncle Rick! Shane!" She yelled. The three men ran over, and Daryl grabbed her arms, while Shane pulled the walker out, and Rick promptly put a bullet in what was left of its brain.

Cadenza was terrified. She had missed most of the bad stuff when she hid in the RV, but she had seen Amy get bit, and that was scary enough. Tears were starting to come down, and she stood, frozen in the dead walker's grasp. Shane pried the hands away from her legs, and she immediately latched onto Daryl, who looked slightly shocked. She was crying, and Rick nodded at Daryl, now trusting the other man with his niece. Daryl knelt down, and Cadenza looked at him.

"Yah bit?" Daryl demanded. Cadenza was shaking, and kept her face buried in his shoulder. Daryl gently pulled her away slightly, and looked at her face. "Candy. Are yah bit?"

She shook her head, and looked at Daryl, who let her cling tightly to him.

"Daryl, I'm scared." She cried. Daryl nodded.

"I know, Candy. Tell yah what. You can go get yer stuff, 'nd go in the RV. Sophia, Carl, Louis, and Eliza are in there."

Cadenza shook her head. "Daryl, I-I couldn't do anything. I was helpless, and couldn't defend myself. And, Amy's dead, a-and..." She trailed off, and started crying again. Daryl reached down and picked her up, feeling how light she was. Her arms were holding onto his neck tightly, and her head was laying on his shoulder as Daryl walked over to the Grime's tent, and unzipped it slowly, setting Cadenza on her feet.

"Get yer stuff, and yah can go sit in the RV while we figure out what the hell we're doin'." Daryl told her. She nodded, and picked up her backpack that contained the clothes she had borrowed, turning back to Daryl. He gave her a brief nod, and turned, leading her back to the RV. Cadenza paused as she saw Andrea, watching over Amy's dead body. The young girl gasped, and looked up at Daryl, who kept a stone mask of his face. Denza walked up the steps in the RV, and collapsed on the small couch. Daylight was already breaking through the night, and she was tired and scared. As soon as Denza laid down, Rick came through the door. His eyes landed on Denza, and he knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cadenza shifted.

"I don't know, Uncle Rick. I'm scared. Amy got bit, and she's dead, and I almost got bit, and-" She was babbling again. It was something she did when she was scared.

"You're gonna be fine. You've got all of us lookin' out for you." Rick assured her. She nodded. "Carl, Eliza, and Sophia are all in the back. If you want someone to talk to."

"Yeah, Daryl told me they were in here." Denza replied. Rick nodded.

"Good. I'm glad he's takin' care of you too. I don't think I could handle you." Rick joked. Cadenza gave a small laugh, and Rick kissed her on the forehead as he stood up and walked to the back. Cadenza laid her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. Her body needed to sleep and process what just happened, but her mind said no. Images of walkers and snapped teeth raced through her mind, and she tuned and tossed.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find it light out, and she could hear talking.

"Are you bleeding?" Was the first thing she heard. Great way to start out her day. Stretching, she turned to face the door, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She reached around, and pulled all of her hair over one shoulder, splitting it into three sections. Cadenza managed to twist the front, so it held her bangs in it, and they weren't in her face. She braided it tightly, tying it with the ponytail holder that was around her wrist. Standing, she walked out of the RV, into another horrible scene. Bodies were being burned in a pile, and familiar faces of the people from camp were in another. But, Jacqui stood in the middle, pointing at Jim.

"He's bit! A walker bit Jim!"

All of the guys crowded around, and Cadenza dropped onto the RV steps, watching from a distance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim tried to shoo them off, but it was rather unconvincing.

"Show it to us! Show it to us!" That was Daryl. Jim backed away from him.

"Easy, Jim." Shane said.

"Grab him." That was Daryl again, and Cadenza watched, not feeling the ability to move.

Jim picked up the shovel, and brandished it like a weapon.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down." Shane's calm voice reached Cadenza, and she watched as T-Dog easily disarmed Jim, and held him back. Daryl walked over, and pulled his shirt up. Right on the bottom of Jim's ribcage, there was a large, deep wound. Jim kept repeating he was okay, as T-Dog lowered him to the ground.

Turning, Rick spotted Cadenza, and walked over to her.

"How are you feelin'?" Rick asked her. She shrugged, and looked up at Rick.

"Is Jim going to die?" She asked. Rick paused, and looked at Cadenza. "Not if I can help it."

She nodded, and Rick stood to go discuss what they were going to do. Lori and Jacqui had gotten all the kids out of the RV, all into one tent. They moved Jim onto the back bed, and Carol stayed with him.

Some words of the conversation made it to Cadenza's ears, and she didn't really understand the plan with the few words she heard.

"C.D.C..."

"Sick..."

"Cure?..."

"Jim..."

"Why don't we get to talk with them?" Carl asked. Denza shrugged.

"We're not actually grown-ups. To them, we're just kids." Cadenza said. Carl snorted.

"We were just kids. But look around now. We need to be able to shoot guns and make a difference, not sit here and do nothing." Carl said. Cadenza nodded, while Sophia looked around nervously.

"I've never shot a gun." She said quietly. Eliza, the Morales' daughter, looked up.

"Neither have I."

Cadenza looked around. "I shot an airsoft pistol. It was a present from my Dad."

"Have you shot anything else?" Carl asked. She shook her head.

"I shot Daryl's crossbow the other day, but that's it." She told him. Carl nodded.

"Daryl let you shoot his crossbow?" Sophia asked. Cadenza nodded.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What did you shoot at?" Carl asked. Cadenza shrugged.

"A water bottle."

"Did you hit it?"

"Yes...?"

"Cool."

Cadenza sat back, and tried finally gave her mind time to process what had happened last night. Walkers had attacked, and they all probably would've been dead if Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn hadn't got back in time.

Another day, another part of the world she knew gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

Chapter 7  
Later that day, they had a memorial for all the people that had lived in the camp and died, while Jim wasted away in the RV. Cadenza didn't want to go to the memorial, though. She had only been to one funeral, which was her grandma's, and she never wanted to go again. But, there was no one staying in camp besides Jim and Daryl, so Denza nagged Daryl until he finally caved, and agreed to go.

But, nobody said a word during the burials, besides Andrea, who was insisting on burying Amy without any help. Cadenza stood between Daryl and Lori, and held Lori's hand the entire time. She was telling herself not to cry, and just think about the positive things that the people accomplished.

When it was finally over, they trudged back up to the camp, nobody uttering a word, and no sounds except Andrea's muffled whimpers. Rick stopped to talk to Lori and Carl, and Cadenza figured it wasn't her business. She followed Daryl back to his campsite, and sat in his chair, resting her elbows on her knees. She put her head in her hands, and tried not to think about the previous night. Daryl had gone into his tent, but reemerged seconds later with his crossbow.

"You're not going hunting, are you?" Cadenza asked. He shook his head.

"You see what happened here last night? Camp ain't safe no more, Candy." Daryl told her, pulling the string back and loading an arrow.

"I know. I just think that all the kids should also have a weapon. At least a knife" Cadenza replied. Daryl glanced at her, and she shrugged.

"I can't help yah with that one, darlin'. You'll have to ask yer Uncle Rick." He said. Cadenza shifted, looking to Daryl, who was in the process of cooking a squirrel over the fire.

"Don't you have one somewhere?" She asked. Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"I do, but I ain't just gonna give it to yah. I ain't gettin' in trouble." He answered. Cadenza glanced over at her Uncle, who was talking to Shane and Dale; all of them armed. They turned, and walked over to Daryl's camp.

"We're gonna go sweep the woods, make sure there ain't any walkers." Rick said. He glanced at Daryl. "You okay with keepin' an eye on camp?"

Daryl nodded, and Rick turned his gaze to Cadenza. "You stay with Daryl or Aunt Lori the whole time alright? No one's alone, not after last night."  
She nodded. "I'll stay here."

Rick smiled, and ruffled her hair before heading towards the woods. Daryl pulled the squirrel off the fire, and let it cool before handing Cadenza a small paper bowl with some meat in it.

"Is that squirrel..?" She asked. Daryl nodded. Cadenza scrunched up her nose, but took it anyway. She didn't feel like eating rodent was the healthiest thing to do.

"Come on, girl, what yah waitin' for? It's made just right" Daryl told her. She slowly put a piece in her mouth, and Daryl chuckled as her eyes widened.

"That's really good!" She exclaimed. The flavor of it made her stomach growl, and she practically shoveled what was in the bowl into her mouth.

"Damn, I'ma kick-ass cook, ain't I?" Daryl joked. Cadenza smiled, and Daryl took the bowl from her, tossing it into the fire.

"That's all I get?" She asked. Daryl snorted.

"Candy, do yah know how big a squirrel is? Ain't much meat on 'em." He told her.

Daryl Dixon was actually enjoying himself. For the first time in a long time. This tiny girl who barely made it to the middle of his chest had already changed him for the better. He had never been as bad as Merle, but he wasn't what you'd consider friendly. He still wasn't, but he felt like Cadenza was partially his responsibility. He saved her, and she stayed glued to him. She had her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin there, but she always tended to stay closer to Daryl. He didn't hate it either. It gave him someone to listen to that actually entertained him. Kids weren't necessarily his favorite things to deal with, but Denza was mature and smarter than the other two.

"Daryl? I never actually asked, but, ah, what happened to Merle?" She asked. Daryl felt his muscles tense, and Cadenza could see his reluctance.

"He... Well, Candy, I'll tell yah. Only Merle can kill Merle." Daryl paused. "But to get outta the handcuffs, he cut his own hand off."

Cadenza felt Like she was going to pass out just from thinking about cutting her own had off. How could he... Why?

"Daryl, how did he cut his hand off without passing out?" Denza asked. Daryl looked over towards her.

"Merle's one touch sum'bitch. Like I said. Only Merle can kill Merle." Daryl muttered.

Denza shifted in her chair, and hopped down onto her feet. She walked around fire slowly, stretching out her legs. Daryl watched as she kicked at the dirt, glancing towards the woods every so often. When she hit a small patch of grass, a toad hopped out, and Cadenza jumped in surprise.

"I don't think yah gonna make it anywhere if yah're scared of a toad." Daryl commented.

Cadenza crossed her arms. "I'm not scared of it! It just jumped on my foot." She protested.

"Sure." Daryl replied. Cadenza narrowed her eyes at him, and was about to make a comeback when Rick, Dale, and Shane reappeared. There seemed to be a strange tension hanging between the trio, and Cadenza tilted her head.

"That was fast." She commented.

Rick nodded, giving her a tight smile, and they walked over to the main part of the camp. Shane then announced that they would be leaving for the CDC in the morning, which confused Cadenza. When Shane was finished, Cadenza looked over to Daryl.

"Where is the CDC?" She asked. Daryl looked over at her.

"Jus' outside of Atlanta. I don't really know why they're thinkin' 'bout it. Obviously, there ain't no controllin' this thing." Daryl said. Cadenza shifted on her feet, knowing that this could lead them to their deaths.

"What if we all die?" She asked. Daryl stood from his spot where he was sharpening his buck knife, and walked over in front of Cadenza, kneeling so he was level with her height.

"Yah listen here. Ain't nobody gonna die. This CDC thing's the best chance we got." Daryl said. Cadenza's mouth twitched down into the beginning of a frown.

"Daryl, last night was-"

"Last night is a different story. We're goin' to this place for an answer. And yah ain't gonna die." He assured her. She rubbed her eyes, and nodded.

So they were leaving. Leaving the only safe place they had found since the world went to hell.


	8. Chapter 8: Death and Destruction

Chapter 8  
They left early the next morning. Jacqui, Dale, and Glenn rode in the RV; Rick drove Carol and Ed's old station wagon with Lori, Carol, and Carl; Shane rode by himself in the Jeep; Andrea and T-Dog were in T's church bus; and Cadenza rode with Daryl in his truck, Merle's motorcycle in the bed. The Morales' had left. They wanted to be with their family in Birmingham. Cadenza was invited to ride in the RV or station wagon, but she decided not to, not really wanting to be crammed in with a bunch of other people.

Cadenza was laying with a sweatshirt cushioning her head, curled up on the bench seat. Daryl was tiredly leaning his head against his hand, following everyone else. They had gotten up early, and everyone was tired. Daryl glanced at Denza, and she caught his eye.

"What?" She asked. Daryl shook his head.

"Nothin'. Yah don't look like yah tryin' to sleep." He commented. Cadenza sat up.

"I haven't slept well since the attack. I'm just resting." She replied. Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"Yah might as well stay up." He told her. She shifted, and looked out the windshield at the passing forest.

"I ever tell yah 'bout the Chupacabra?" Daryl asked. Cadenza looked at him.

"No." She said slowly.

"I told this story first night we were at that camp. You was sleepin' already." Daryl said. Cadenza smiled, and poked his shoulder.

"So, what's the story?" Daryl looked over.

"One night, Merle and I was squirrel huntin', way deep back in the woods. We's on the Tennessee line, up in the mountains. I's walkin' around, lookin', while Merle went the other way. But, I heard somethin', and looked off to the side, and I saw it. A Chupacabra. It was sittin' there, drinkin' the blood out of a deer. Ugly ass thing, too. Looked like a big ol' hairless dog. Didn't have no hair or nothin'. Mighta looked like a dog, but it had fangs like one of them vampire things. Walked on two legs like a person. Woulda came at me too, if Merle hadn't scared it off with his loud ass mouth."

Cadenza narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't lyin'."

"There is no such thing as a Chupacabra." Cadenza said. Daryl looked at her.  
"Yeah? Well there wasn't no such thing as dead people walkin' 'round neither." He shot back. Cadenza opened her mouth to reply, but closed it.

"Touché"

"Damn stright. If there are dead people walkin' around, there sure as hell could be a Chupacabra."

Suddenly, the Radio flicked on, and Rick's voice flooded the air.

"We're pullin' off."

THE WALKING DEAD

They left him. They had left Jim, with no gun, and no way out of his pain. But, he just wanted to be with his family. That was understandable. Cadenza understood his logic. She sat in the old truck, staying rather silent after that. Daryl kept his eyes on the road, also solemn about Jim's final wish. Denza shifted on the seat, and looked around outside, seeing walkers occasionally, and jumping slightly every time she did. Daryl's shotgun was laying in the bed of the truck, and his crossbow was on the floor of the cab, the bolts a bloody reminder of the world now.

It was almost dark when they arrived at the CDC. Daryl opened the driver's side door, shutting the truck off, and Cadenza followed him out of the truck. There were bodies everywhere, and it smelled like death. The building itself had steel doors down, and looked desolate. Cadenza turned around, and looked at all the bodies around her. That's what it was then. Death and destruction.

"Daryl..." Cadenza began.

"Sh, sh, Candy, yer fine." He put a hand on her shoulder, and kept her close to him as the group formed up and started walking towards the building, guns drawn and ready to fire if need be.

She saw Aunt Lori with Carl, and Carol with Sophia, and felt a pang of sadness knowing her parents were gone. Lately, Daryl had been the closest thing to a parent, since he saved her. She trusted him for that, and he felt like she was partly his responsibility.

People were hissing things back and forth, but Cadenza couldn't hear them from her spot near the back of the group, where Daryl was holding a shotgun in one hand, and his crossbow in the other, bringing up the rear.

When they made it to the huge door, the guys all pounded on it.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said. Rick looked back.

"Then why are these shutters down?" He asked. Daryl turned, and Cadenza tensed as his voice rang out.

"Walkers!"

Everyone turned to look, and they readied their weapons. Daryl pointed his crossbow, and walked forward, causing Andrea to grab Cadenza's hand, and keep her near the group.

"Yah led us into a graveyard!" Daryl exclaimed.

"He made a call." Shane cut in.

"Well, it was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shot back. Cadenza remembered him saying that the CDC idea was crazy, but they had to go.

"Just shut up! You hear? Shut up! Shut up!" Shane yelled as Daryl tried to cut in over him. Turning to Rick, he continued. "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Jacqui asked. Cadenza felt Andrea squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she squeezed it back, letting her know she was okay

"Do you hear me? No blame." Shane tried telling Rick again.

"He's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." That was Lori, now trying to reason with Rick.

"Fort Benning, Rick... Still an option." Shane said. Andrea shook her head.

"On what? No food, no fuel? That's a hundred miles." She protested.

"One hundred twenty-five." Glenn said to Shane. "I checked the map."  
"We'll think of something.". Rick assured everyone.

"Come on, let's go. Let's get outta here. Let's go, please." Shane pleaded.  
Cadenza glanced up, and saw her Uncle Rick's eyes fixated on the little security camera slot.

Shane began to direct people to go, but Rick's voice cut through his.

"The camera... It moved."

"You imagined it." Shane said instantly.

They started arguing again, and Cadenza looked around at all the dead people, and kept watch for signs of movement.

She saw Rick start to get dragged away, still yelling at the camera.

"You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!"

Cadenza started to walk away, only to freeze in her tracks as the unexpected happened.

The door.

It opened.

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been so busy! But, I hope this double update is satisfying enough. Right now, I'm writing season two episode four, so I should have the rest of season one posted soon. **

**And, for those of you who favorited/followed, thank you much! And to the nine of you who reviewed, I send you a virtual Daryl! It's good to hear your thoughts, and good to know that you want me to continue this story. **

**Last, I want to know what you guys think. Should I have a different story for each season, or would you rather me continue posting to this one. I personally believe that when stories get a million chapters, people lose interest, but when there are fewer, they are more willing to go and read the next one. So let me know what you think, and which you guys want is what I'll do. **

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
